


Sleeping under the stars.

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [16]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ze & Aleks spend a night under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping under the stars.

“Ze, are you serious right now?” Aleks sighed as Ze lugged the huge box he’d bought at Walmart out into the garden. “We don’t need a paddling pool.” Aleks said defiantly. Ze laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re not getting it. Just wait, you’ll see.” Ze insisted as he began to unbox his find.

“I’ll see what? A paddling pool? Because that’s what you bought.” Aleks grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and just scowling at his boyfriend.

“Go and make dinner, grumpy guts. You’ll find out what I’m up to soon enough.” Ze suggested.

“Oh, so now you’re ordering me around now too? Rude.” Aleks muttered under his breath even as he did as Ze had asked of him, “And I know what you’re doing! You’re blowing up a god damn paddling pool we don’t need!” Aleks yelled over his shoulder before he disappeared back into the house. Ze laughed, momentarily stopping what he was doing to do so.

 

 

By the time Aleks called him in for dinner; Ze had blown up the paddling pool and left it in the garden.

“Did you lose interest or are you just too lazy to fill it up?” Aleks smirked as he caught sight of it, handing Ze his still steaming plate of food. Ze rolled his eyes.

“I’m not filling it up with water, Aleks.” Ze explained in a tone that suggested Aleks should have known this all along. Which was bullshit because really, isn’t that what paddling pools were for?

“Then why’d you buy the damn thing?” Aleks snapped. That was a waste of money.

“Because we’re going to sleep in it.” Ze said casually. Aleks raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Aleks asked. Ze shrugged.

“I said we’re going to sleep in it. You’ve always wanted to sleep under the stars, right?” Ze said with a wide, beaming smile that had Aleks heart melting.

 

 

“Well yeah, but then there’s bugs and the floor is always hard and-“ Aleks began to ramble.

“That’s what the pool is for. We’ll fill it with pillows and stuff so that we can sleep outside without all of those problems.” Ze insisted. For once, Aleks was speechless. “Sounds cool, right?” Ze said excitedly. Aleks shrugged nonchalantly.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Aleks muttered though honestly, he was excited on the inside. “But surely you couldn’t have thought of this all on your own. You’re not that smart.” Aleks remarked and Ze gasped.

“Aleks, how could you think so lowly of me?” Ze cried.

“So you got the idea from google, right?” Aleks smirked. Ze dropped the act, shrugging.

“Tumblr, actually.”

 

 

“I’m still not sure about this.” Aleks confessed as he watched Ze fill the pool with pillows and blankets. Ze rolled his eyes at Aleks, throwing a pillow at him playfully.

“Stop being a grumpy guts, it’ll be fun.” Ze reassured him. Aleks only sighed, taking it upon himself to jump into the giant blanket bed Ze had created. “I wasn’t done yet.”  Ze complained as Aleks made himself comfortable.

“It’s not half bad.” Aleks admitted. Ze rolled his eyes.

“It would be better if you’d have let me finished it.” Ze said as he just gave up and joined Aleks in their little paddling pool bed. As he sunk into the fluffy heaven, Ze reached out to grab the blanket he’d designated to be their actual source of warmth. He pulled it over them both, sighing in contentment as he relaxed against the pillows and looked up to watch the stars.

 

 

“I hate to admit that this is actually really cool.” Aleks said softly, snuggling closer to Ze. Ze smiled to himself, proud of what he’d done.

“I’m glad you like it.” Ze said, cutting himself off with an excited gasp, “Look a shooting star!” He cried happily. Aleks snorted, batting away the hand Ze had used to point.

“That’s a plane, idiot.” Aleks giggled, immediately pitying Ze as he sighed in disappointment.

“Oh, I thought we could make a wish.” Ze whined. Aleks chuckled, clasping their hands together.

“What’s there to wish for? You’ve already got me.” Aleks said cockily. Ze huffed.

“You’re so vain.” Ze scoffed. Aleks just shrugged.

 

 

Eventually, Ze and Aleks started to drift off. Aleks didn’t like to admit the fact that it was probably one of the coolest dates he’d ever been on. Even if it did take place in his own back yard. But, it seemed that all was not going to go to Ze’s plan. An hour after they’d fallen asleep, Ze was awoken by a small drip of water on his nose. Frowning, Ze worried that Aleks had started to drool upon him. When he turned his head to find out that Aleks was facing away Ze quickly became confused. He pondered what the water could be for just a few moments more when it suddenly became very clear. Aleks jumped awake as it began to rain, soaking him and starting to fill up their little paddling pool bed. He cursed as he leapt out from it, Ze quickly on his tail.

“You set all this up and didn’t bother to check the weather?” Aleks yelled over the rain, dashing inside their home.

“It was kind of a last minute plan!” Ze confessed as they slammed the door behind them.

 

 

Aleks folded his arms as he stood in the kitchen, shivering and dripping from his head to his toes. Ze snickered at him, despite the situation.

“This isn’t funny, we’re probably going to catch colds.” Aleks grumbled, sniffling for dramatic effect. Ze couldn’t help himself though, laughing behind his hand as Aleks scowled.

“C’mon, you have to admit- it’s a little funny.” Ze giggled. Aleks glowered back at him. He couldn’t keep up the grumpy act for long, though, drawn in by Ze’s laughter.

“Shut up, it’s not funny.” Aleks tried to protest as he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Content that his boyfriend wasn’t truly mad, Ze pulled him close and kissed Aleks’ wet lips.

“At least we got a story out of it.” Ze said, attempting to see the bright side.

“Yeah, I suppose. I’ve also learned that when you said you’ve learnt something from tumblr, I shouldn’t trust you.” Aleks said with a smile. Ze chewed his lip, he’d have to refrain from telling Aleks about the cake pop recipe he wanted to try out from tumblr for now.


End file.
